Stay
by Flora Winters
Summary: Tasty tea, a romantic movie, an insane god, and a school play gone wild. A flower blooms, fades, and the petals fall like crimson hail in his heart. Natsume/Tanuma
1. Prologue

Stay

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou, and I'm not making any money on writing this either.

**Summary:** Tasty tea, a romantic movie, an insane god, and a school play gone wild. A flower blooms, fades, and the petals fall like crimson hail in his heart. MM

_Prologue_

Natsume rolled over, feeling the warm rays of the late morning sun on his face. His alarm had not gone off because it was the weekend, and all he wanted to do was sleep in. Going to school, helping depressed spirits, running away from power-hungry demons, avoiding divine punishment from the occasional deity, and returning names from the _Book of Friends_ was really beginning to paint dark circles under his amber eyes. Plus, it was really hard to act normal around his adoptive family and school friends when supernatural beings are making faces at him over breakfast or during biology. He still couldn't get those dancing frog spirits out of his mind. It was truly morbid how they had been pleasantly dancing over the remains of their dissected bodies.

The colorful glass chime hanging in his window made a soft ringing sound, and he felt something heavy plop down beside him. Opening one eye, he saw that it was the spirit he was housing.

"_We're in a pet and owner relationship."_

Those words still hung from the glistening spider webs in his mind. They both had said it at the same time, calling the other the pet.

He had laughed about it to himself afterwards. He was beginning to actually get used to the cat charm and his demonic antics. Plus, he just liked watching him play with cat toys.

"Hey, Natsume," Nyanko Sensei spoke, pawing at his arm. "Aren't you supposed to be going to see that Tanuma human?"

Closing his eyes, he snuggled further down into his warm covers. He had promised to visit Tanuma today, but he was really tired. Three spirits had come during the night, wanting back their names his grandmother had taken from them back in the day. He still felt as drained as an overused sponge.

"If you ask me," Nyanko Sensei continued on, rolling over onto his back, kicking his little legs for fun. "That boy has some issues and I don't think pills are going to fix it."

Natsume fought not to let a frown appear on his face. He liked Tanuma. Why was Sensei making light about the poor guy's health issues? His sickness wasn't his fault.

"I saw him watching you yesterday, when you were falling over a basketful of dead and yipping puppies," Sensei kept going, rolling back over onto his feet. "He had this wanton expression on his face, but then he got really pale, and staggered off like he'd been hit between the legs with a really big stick with a spike on the end."

Both amber eyes snapped open and just glared at the grinning kitty. He immediately began to picture Alice running about in a dark forest with a big smile chasing after her as she did so. At least until she ran face first into the outer edge of the looking glass, knocking out a tooth and falling flat on her back with a bloody nose.

"Didn't I tell you to catch that mouse in the kitchen?" Natsume asked, poking the cat in the nose with the tip of his index finger.

Nyanko Sensei grinned with razor sharp fangs. "Do I have mouse in my teeth?"

He dropped his finger and sighed. At least Mrs. Tohko would be relieved. She was such a kind and gentle person, but she was easily frightened by the smallest thing.

"I should bite you," Nyanko Sensei hissed, arching his back, but suddenly looked away with an arrogant sniff. "But, I'm afraid I'll catch _the human_ and die."

Natsume lightly chuckled. He could tell that he was really beginning to grow on the powerful spirit. It made him wonder if Sensei was really starting to like him.

"Thank you for not biting me," he said, sitting up. "I really wouldn't want to have to burden Mrs. Tohko into having to take me to the doctor for a rabies shot."

"Do you really want me to bite that head of yours off?" The spirit asked, eyes beginning to glow a demonic gold.

Natsume rolled his eyes, tossing a little cloth ball, filled with fresh catnip. The demon immediately gave chase, pouncing on it with a drunken giggle. He watched the cat play with the pink ball for a few minutes, before rising to his feet.

He needed to get ready and go. Tanuma would soon be waiting for him.

The two of them had agreed to meet for some tea and then try and see a film. It all really depended on how long Tanuma's health held. He was doing really good this week.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth," Nyanko Sensei called after him. "Nobody likes a dirty mouth."

He didn't turn around, but he did narrow his eyes in question. What did the cat mean by that? The demon had said it in a most peculiar way.

"Takashi," Mrs. Tohko called out from the bottom of the steps. "I left some breakfast for you on the table. I'm going to go do some shopping. Have fun with your friend."

He replied with thanks, telling her to be careful, before closing the bathroom door. He would eat quickly, then he'd brush his teeth.

He would buy Tanuma's movie ticket as an apology for being late for tea. It would be the polite and friendly thing to do.

He really needed to get a cell phone. Perhaps he'd look into finding a part time job, so he could purchase one, and pay the bill.

"Excuse me, young human," a polite, yet distorted voice said, making him turn around.

There was a tall man standing in the corner. He had a white mask over his long face and also had what appeared to be an antenna sticking out from his head.

"Yes?" He asked, wondering what had walked in on him this time. "May I help you?"

The masked entity took a step forward, antenna bobbing about.

"I sure hope so," he said, voice sounding like radio static. "I need you to help me find a little charm I've lost."

Natsume cocked his head to the side.

"Who are you?"

The masked man pursed what he guessed to be lips. They looked rather thin, as if they had been carved with a sharp knife.

"I'm Nokia," he said. "God of the Cell Phone."

Natsume blinked.

"And if you agree to help me, I'll personally see to it that you always have excellent reception and never ever suffer the excruciating agony of dropped calls."

**To Be Continued…**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I've watched this anime and fell in love with it. I believe Natsume and Tanuma belong together. They would make such a cute couple. The two of them should have held hands during that fireworks scene at the end of season one. It would have been awesome. **

**-Flora**


	2. Chapter One

Stay

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou, and I'm not making any money on writing this either.

**Summary:** Tasty tea, a romantic movie, an insane god, and a school play gone wild. A flower blooms, fades, and the petals fall like crimson hail in his heart. MM

_Chapter One_

Tanuma stood outside the small teahouse, under the cool shade of a tall tree. A warm breeze ruffled his black hair, sending a few leaves twirling by his head. Looking at his watch, he leaned back against the trunk of the tree with a patient sigh. He was a few minutes early, but he also had the feeling Natsume was going to be late. It was becoming a routine thing, and he strongly understood the reasons.

Natsume possessed strong spiritual powers. Spirits followed the blond around like predators stalking tender prey, only often enough, they would bite off more than they could possibly chew. Natsume was not one to be taken lightly at all or to be underestimated. He could hold his own ground.

Sometimes, he could even see shadows following Natsume around like little lost children. The blond was strong, but had a kind and compassionate heart. He was never cruel, but often aloof.

Thinking back to the other night, he pictured the look on Natsume's face, when he was watching the beautiful fireworks. The night sky over the sacred temple had been lit up with flashing lights of all colors. Those brazen amber eyes of his had lost their glacial coolness for a few moments and looked warm under the light of the full moon.

He remembered wanting to take hold of the blonde's hand and pull him closer. He would see Natsume smile often, but it seemed so tragically fake. Even some of the soft smiles he had been graced with were terribly false as well. In a small way, those fake smiles of Natsume's made his heart hurt. It was as if Natsume didn't know how to or had any reason to truly smile and mean it.

He folded his arms across his chest and began to bite his bottom lip. He wanted to be there and help Natsume, but his powers were to weak, and he was often too sick to even leave the temple grounds on most days. Plus, Ponta had told him that he would be completely useless to Natsume. He just wasn't strong enough.

Dropping his head, he let his arms fall to his sides. There wasn't much he could do, but he could be there when Natsume needed someone to talk to. He was going to make sure he was there for at least that much, and he was going to let Natsume know that today. It was what real friends are for and he wanted to be a real friend to him.

He glanced down at his watch again, deciding to just go on in. His feet were beginning to hurt from all the walking and standing about.

Making his way into the small teahouse, he took a seat by a window, where he could see the entrance easily enough. This way he could call out to Natsume, should he show. He hoped he'd show.

A young man walked up to the table with a polite smile on his attractive face, and he told him that he was waiting for his friend to show, and that he would like a glass of water just for now. His tongue was dry and he put his aching feet up on the chair across from him.

Usually his feet didn't hurt him at all. He liked walking and jogging when he was well enough to do so. He liked to exorcise whenever he was feeling up to it.

He really hoped he wasn't getting sick again. He wanted to spend the day with Natsume and his feline protector.

The young man brought him a cold glass of water and he took it with a thanks, slowly gulping it down. It caused him to feel a little better. His tongue no longer felt like sandpaper.

He watched the man walk away from him, and his body movements were slow and graceful. He looked as if he were dancing away instead of walking away. It was kind of eerie. His white hair was streaked with scarlet hues.

Looking at his watch once more, he put his head down on the smooth tabletop. He looked at the metal napkin holder, focusing on the shiny bits. The sun was so warm on his face.

A few minutes later, he had fallen asleep.

~*~

Natsume was running with Nyanko Sensei hitching a ride on his back. He was so late and it was all that crazy cellular phone god's fault. Not in a million years would he ever buy a Nokia. He couldn't even make out what the god was saying, even with him standing next to the receptionless deity.

"You should have let me bite off his antenna," Nyanko Sensei giggled in his left ear. "I bet he would have made some really funny noises then."

Natsume didn't reply. He was too distracted.

"Why are you in such a hurry to see this useless human?" Nyanko Sensei asked, pawing at his ear.

Natsume ignored his rude question. Tanuma's spiritual powers might be weak, but he wasn't useless. He was a kind and warm person. Tanuma was someone who understood. He was a human he could talk to.

"Fine," Nyanko Sensei said, lightly scratching his neck on purpose. "Then I'm not going to tell you what all you were moaning about in your sleep this morning."

Natsume rounded a sharp corner with a sudden frown on his face. Had he been talking in his sleep? He hadn't done that sort of thing in years. He'd learned better.

"Tanuma and I are friends," Natsume spoke, jogging up a steep hill.

"Really?" Nyanko Sensei asked with a wicked purr. It did not sound natural at all. "Is there something you're not telling me, Natsume?"

The blond made a face. "What do you mean?"

Nyanko Sensei hopped from his back and Natsume nearly tripped onto his face. He stumbled a few steps and spun around.

The lucky cat charm was gone. He looked this way and that and all about as well.

"Nyanko Sensei!" He called.

Nothing answered him, so he pretended that never happened. If you pretend hard enough that Nothing exists, then Nothing is going to get you. You need to pretend that Nothing doesn't exist, then Nothing runs away to snack on somebody else's face. Consider it a hard lesson to learn.

He rolled his eyes, and with a low growl, he began running once again. Just like that illusive white bunny with the expensive pocket watch, he was so very late.

~*~

Upon reaching the teahouse, Natsume stopped just outside the wooden doors, in order to catch his breath. He looked at his watch and nibbled on his bottom lip in agitation.

He was almost an hour late. Would Tanuma be upset with him?

Stepping inside, he was greeted by a young man with a pleasant smile. His hair was so white, and streaked with scarlet hues.

"Table for one?" He asked.

Natsume shook his head.

"No. I am here to meet a friend of mine."

"Oh," the host said, looking up. "Is he good looking and has dark hair?"

Natsume scratched the tip of his nose, nervously shrugging his slender shoulders. "He does have dark hair."

"Then that might be him over there," the pale teen told him, turning with a point.

Natsume looked.

"He fell asleep waiting," he went on, giggling.

It was Tanuma, and he was asleep. He began to feel really bad.

"I didn't have the heart to wake him," the snowy teen said, elbowing him in the ribs. "He's too cute."

Natsume softly smiled, rubbing where the guy had elbowed him.

"You should never keep a sweet guy like that waiting," the host grinned, walking away. "You never know who might try and take him when you're not watching."

Natsume turned, but the guy was gone. It was as though he had never been there at all.

Had he been a spirit? Or, was he just really sneaky and quick on his feet?

He shivered the odd feeling away.

Walking over to the table, he took the chair directly across from the snoozing teen, making as little noise as possible as he did so. He was late and Tanuma must have been really tired and yet he had come anyway. It caused a secret smile to quickly ripple across his face and then vanish as if it had never surfaced.

He watched Tanuma sleep like that for several moments.

Reaching out across the table, he gently began to run his fingers through the taller teen's dark hair. To his surprise, each shiny strand was softer than spun silk. His hair seemed to shimmer from the light pouring in through the window.

Realizing what he was doing, he quickly snatched his hand back as if he'd been burned. He looked at his trembling hand, immediately beginning to wonder why he had done what he had just been doing. It had simply felt like the right thing to do for some reason.

Tanuma slowly lifted up his head from off his toned arms, yawning without making a single sound. His dark eyes blinked at Natsume and his sleepy face instantly lit up with a happy smile.

"You came."

Natsume instantly wanted to rant and apologize, but that happy look on Tanuma's face stopped him.

"Are you up for that movie?" He asked, instead of apologizing. He didn't want to sound lame or make up a false excuse. Even if he did tell him the truth, he didn't want to worry him. He didn't want to cause his friend any undo stress.

Tanuma sat back and began to stretch. The blond watched how his body moved, quickly averting his eyes.

"I think the movie we wanted to see has already started," Tanuma said, popping his neck.

Natsume looked at his watch and ground his teeth. He should have allowed Nyanko Sensei to punish that pathetic excuse for a deity. The movie had indeed already started. They wouldn't be allowed in now.

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

Tanuma leaned across the table. "We could rent a few and watch them at your place if you like. We can buy snacks and throw down a blanket or two."

A few? Snacks? A blanket or two?

Did Tanuma really want to spend time with him?

He was sure Mrs. Tohko wouldn't mind company. She did always ask why he never had any friends over. Maybe this would put a happy smile on her face and make her feel more comforted.

"We can do that," he told the raven headed teen. "Just as long as you don't mind random pausing and odd occurrences during the films."

Tanuma's eyes lit up. His eyes were so dark, they looked blue in the light, almost like sapphires.

"What kind of snacks?" Natsume asked, looking the tea menu over. He had never noticed how nice Tanuma's eyes were before.

Tanuma picked his up. "I like rice cakes and sweet buns."

Natsume looked over his menu at him. "Do you like Ramune?"

Tanuma nodded. "I actually collect the marbles."

Natsume made quick note of that. He'd get Tanuma one.

"Have you tried strawberry pocky before?" Tanuma asked.

Natsume shook his head.

"Really? Well, you have to try it. It is better than the chocolate kind."

"Are you two gentleman ready to order?" A young woman asked, stepping up to their table.

They both gave her their order.

Natsume wanted to ask the waitress where the white haired boy was, but decided against it. If he had been a spirit, he didn't want to worry Tanuma.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Flora**


	3. Chapter Two

Stay

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou, and I'm not making any money on writing this either.

**Summary:** Tasty tea, a romantic movie, an insane god, and a school play gone wild. A flower blooms, fades, and the petals fall like crimson hail in his heart. MM

_Chapter Two_

The bedroom door was closed and the lavender curtains were pulled tightly shut. Dancing shadows chased each other across the walls and the sweet scented darkness was pleasantly warm.

Violently, the camera suddenly jerked and blood wetly splattered the white walls, thick and crimson, as the terrible screaming swiftly fell into a heart racing suspense. Tanuma turned his head to the side the moment he felt a slender hand grasp hold of his arm and squeeze.

Natsume's amber eyes were all wide, not blinking away from the action on the screen. He noticed how the blond was biting his bottom lip, probably not even realizing he was doing it.

Another scream came from the television and that hold tightened on his arm, making him wince in slight pain. Gently, he placed a larger hand over Natsume's and those wide eyes were instantly looking down at it, then they quickly glanced up at him. Because of the darkness, he failed to see pink staining those pale cheeks as Natsume released his death grip with a muffled apology.

Tanuma smiled, secretly mourning the loss of that hand, even though it had been a little painful. Natsume was strong, even though he was willow thin.

"He's going to get us!" The redheaded girl shrieked, slamming the door shut behind her, spinning around in her torn prom gown. Her crown was crooked on her head , and her mascara was running down her scratched cheeks. "He's going to kill us like he killed the others!"

Tanuma looked back at the television screen, watching the prom queen race across the room, trying to get the window open. It had bars. The girl screamed, doing her best to get them off, but it wasn't going to happen. If she didn't get out of that room, she was going to die. But, since she was the star of the movie, she had a pretty good chance at making it to the ending credits.

"Help me!" She yelled, pulling on the metal bars. "Don't just stand there, praying to Jesus! He's far too busy hanging on that damn cross all you silly Christians keep him on!"

Tanuma snorted and Natsume lightly chuckled, even if it was filled with nerves. Tanuma couldn't help but look over at Natsume.

The blond could see terrifying demons and angry ghosts. He could even touch them. But, nothing was scarier than a human with blood soaked hands, who enjoyed killing for the sake of killing. That was why this movie was so scary. It was something that could really happen.

He watched Natsume pull a pillow up to his chin and tightly wrap his arms around it. It was almost as if he was using it as a shield against what was happening before his wide eyes.

Looking away, he reached for a rice cake and put it to his mouth. Taking a bite, he looked over at the window. He had thought he had seen a shadow move across the outside. Even though they were closed, he could still make out slight shadows beyond them.

He sat back, resting his head on a fluffy pillow as he ate his yummy goodness. He loved rice cakes. No amount of blood and screams was going to ever change that.

"Do you want to know what makes me sick?" A spooky and distorted voice asked from behind the scary white mask, waving around a bloody knife. "Popular bitches like you! You and your pretty skin and your perfect hair. Why you? Huh? Why did you get to be so goddamn beautiful?"

Tanuma sat up. He wanted to hear what the redhead was going to say.

Natsume was squeezing the pillow he had his arms wrapped around really tight. For a split second, Tanuma actually felt himself envying that pillow. But, then again, Natsume was really strong. So, he would probably be unconscious from the lack of oxygen about now if those arms were that tight around him.

"Because I paid to be this fucking beautiful!" The redhead yelled, releasing the rope she had been pulling on with a loud whirring noise. "Do you think someone as perfect as me could possibly be real? Get a life!"

A large object came out of the shadows, striking the masked killer in the chest, knocking off the mask. For a split second, Tanuma could see that it had been the prom queen's best friend.

"Yoko?" She asked, watching her best friend get lifted off her feet and thrown back through the fifth story window with a loud crash of shattering glass.

The police came, all the bodies were taken away, and the prom queen got to have her dance with her prince charming. It was too bad that Yoko had not been acting alone.

The boyfriend got hacked up soon after the romantic dance and the redhead was screaming as she was being dragged away into the darkness by the crown stuck in her hair, heralding in the credits.

Tanuma blinked a few times. He had not seen that coming at all. But, then again, only a few of these kinds of movies truly had a happy ending. It was a rare thing.

He watched Natsume lift up the remote and eject the DVD. A bright blue screen popped up, illuminating the darkness.

Tanuma looked down at his lap, seeing that he had crumbs all over him. He immediately began to wipe them away, while picking up the comedy they had rented. The blond had felt it would be best to watch the horror movie first.

He was about to ask Natsume where the restroom was, when a big shadow suddenly fell over the both of them.

"I'm going to slice open your flesh suits," a deep voice growled. "And jump rope with your intestines just for fun, puny humans."

Natsume moved so fast, Tanuma had a hard time following what he had done. There was a loud thump and a pained moan.

He turned his head, seeing that it was Ponta. The weird looking feline was lying flat on his back, with his little legs twitching every now and then.

"Idiot," Natsume hissed under his breath, making a fist.

Tanuma picked up a pencil and began poking Ponta with it.

"Hey. You okay, Ponta? Hey, Ponta. Can you speak?"

"Just let him lay there and think about what he did," Natsume told him, turning away, grumbling under his breath.

Tanuma chuckled, poking the feline in the head.

But, how had he gotten in? The door was closed and so were the windows. Had the cat walked through a wall or something ghostly like that? Because Ponta was in a cursed form at the moment, he could see him as if the demon were any other feline, instead of the usual shadows.

"I'm going to go cut the watermelon," Natsume announced, opening up the door, letting more light spill into the darkened bedroom.

Tanuma nodded. "May I use your restroom?" He asked, getting to his feet as well, stretching when he did so.

"It's down the hall on your left." Natsume answered.

"Thanks."

The blond vanished and the demon cat was looking up at him with those creepy eyes of his.

"Yes?"

"I see you, human." The cat spoke.

Tanuma knelt down, looking into the cat's eyes. "I see you, too, Ponta."

"Do not call me that!" The cat yelled. "You will call me Master or I will eat your soul, tiny mortal!"

The dark headed teen chuckled, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Master?" He asked. "Are you going to teach me something, Ponta?"

The cat lifted up a paw, flexing some razor sharp claws. "I'm going to teach you some respect and how you shouldn't come between me and my prey."

Deep blue eyes narrowed into slits. "Prey?"

The cat grinned with shimmering fangs. "I think I'll start with your eyes. I like the way they burst into a spray of salt on my tongue."

An object came flying through the door and it struck the cat right in the head. Tanuma watched the feline fall over onto its side with a crash.

Something rolled across the floor, coming to a rest against his left foot. He looked down, discovering it to be a can of unopened soup. There was a dent in its side.

He promptly began poking Ponto with a pencil once more.

"Hey, Ponta. Don't die. I won't be able to see you if you do."

The cat was speaking, but he couldn't make a word of it out. He feared something might have been knocked loose in his head.

With a sigh, he got up and went to the restroom.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Flora**


	4. Chapter Three

Stay

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou, and I'm not making any money on writing this either.

**Summary:** Tasty tea, a romantic movie, an insane god, and a school play gone wild. A flower blooms, fades, and the petals fall like crimson hail in his heart. MM

_Chapter Three_

There was a loud punch and a slight cracking sound soon followed the swift blow. A startled grunt and something heavy made a thud as it hit the ground, stirring up a pile of fallen leaves.

"I told you to ignore it," Nyanko Sensei said, trotting along after his human. "But you just had to open that damn door."

Natsume grumbled, stepping over the dazed youkai's broken mask. It had one eye and four horns. It was white in color and he thought it quite exquisite. He was almost sorry he had broken it.

"Wicked human," the youkai moaned, hiding his face. "Wicked, evil, vile human."

Natsume pursed his lips. "You did just try to eat me."

"Ungrateful wretch!" The youkai yelled, trying to rise. "One such as you could only be so lucky!"

"Oh, shut your head," Nyanko Sensei mouthed, licking his furry paw. "You would have choked on him."

Natsume began to make a tight fist.

"Hmm," the youkai said, still hiding his face from view. "Too many clothes and he is skinny."

Nyanko Sensei nodded, ears pointed back. "Exactly."

Natsume struck them both and stomped off, muttering under his breath. He left them both there, twitching on the ground.

"Violent worm," the youkai hissed, holding his injured head.

Nyanko Sensei agreed with him, calling Natsume a terrible blasphemer. They both cringed when the teen spun around, amber eyes catching the sunlight, making them glow with fire.

"Oh, scary!" The youkai shrieked, holding the lucky cat charm up before him, still hiding his face.

Nyanko Sensei squirmed and cussed. Natsume just kept walking.

His mind was not where he wanted it to be. He held his head between his palms, pressing in. All he wanted to do was get Tanuma out of his head. But, all he could see was the dark headed teen asleep on the floor beside him, sprawled out with his t-shirt just above his bellybutton.

Tanuma had abs. The really hard kind. The kind that would make the Greek Apollo horny with lust.

They had both fallen asleep during a romantic comedy. He had almost twirled circles with his index finger around Tanuma's hairless bellybutton, but Nyanko Sensei had sneezed, thus freeing him from the bewitchment.

The two had been sleeping so close to one another. Tanuma's face had been right before his own. Handsome and peaceful in his dreams. It would have been so easy to have kissed him on the lips. Just thinking about what he could have done caused him to shiver right down to his toes. He had never had these kinds of feelings before. Especially these kinds of feelings about a guy. It made him very nervous. As if he wasn't already weird enough.

Suddenly, he felt someone standing right behind him. He stopped and quickly spun around. The very tip of his nose was touching the upper chest of none other than Natori Shuuichi.

Stumbling back a step, he gawked. What was he doing all the way out here in the woods for?

"Awesome job with that youkai," the tall and handsome actor smiled. "Your punch is quite lethal."

Amber eyes watched the lizard (youkai) birthmark crawl up Natori's neck, coming to a halt on his right cheek. No matter how many times he saw it move, it was still eerie. The lizard had a mind all its own. A black shadow on smooth, golden flesh.

"Thanks," Natsume said, smelling Natori's cologne. It was very nice. The guy always smelled good. "What are you doing here?"

The exorcist gave a perfect smile. "A rumor."

"Huh?" Natsume asked.

What rumor?

Natori looked over his shoulder. "Just something a little birdie with horns told me just the other day."

"A bird? With horns?"

A youkai was spreading rumors about him? What kind of rumors? Wait! Natori didn't say anything about the rumor being about him.

Natori nodded. "Are you on your way to school?"

"I was," Natsume answered.

"My car is just down that hill," Natori pointed. "How about I take you and pick you up after?"

"After?"

Natsume felt a little bewildered. This guy was like a typhoon. Once he sweeps in, there is no escape.

"Oh, I see," Natori suddenly swooned all dramatic, teasing him. "You can't stand to be seen with one so dazzling as I?"

Well, he did sparkle. All that charm and glam was pretty blinding. Not to mention, the glare was lethal.

"Well," Natsume started, deciding to tell the truth. "I can't stand all the people who follow you around. I get drooled on."

"I know your pain," Natori said. "Just the other day, a woman stole my belt. I didn't know it was gone until I tripped over my pants. They were down around my ankles."

Natsume's jaw dropped.

How embarrassing.

Natori held up a magazine. "Front page!"

Natsume looked, snatching it. It was Natori all right. Grinning like a damn fool. His pants were down around his ankles and he was giving the peace sign. And he still looked sexy, even if he was wearing _Hello Kitty_ boxers.

"Come on," Natori said, ushering him along. "I'll sign it for you later."

Looking over his shoulder, he couldn't see Nyanko Sensei or that orange headed youkai. Frowning, he allowed Natori to lead back to his vehicle.

Of course, it would be a different model this time. The color and brand was never the same.

OOOOO

At least the ride to school was a short one. That was because Natori drove like a maniac.

"The speed limit is 35!" Natsume yelled, holding on for dear life.

"95?" Natori laughed, squealing tires around a sharp corner.

Natsume almost screamed, but the car came to a swift and sudden stop before he could even usher a sound. Blinking, he looked around.

They were perfectly parked.

"Three o'clock," Natori beamed, winking at him.

Natsume fled.

OOOOO

He held the packet in his hands, feeling the thickness of it. Turning, he saw that Tanuma was doing the very same thing he was.

**_STAY_**

That was the title of it. All in big black letters, too.

Mr. Okoni stood at his desk. "Who in this room can sing?"

Natsume almost dropped his packet. Nobody said anything about having to sing.

His eyes narrowed. Sasada had lied to him.

A few of his classmates rather timidly raised their hands. Tanuma included, only not so timid. He almost gawked. He hadn't known Tanuma could sing.

"A heavenly maiden has fallen in love with a handsome mortal, but the Angel of Death has also fallen for the young man," Mr. Okoni said. "The young man is spirited away by Death, leaving the heavenly maiden to traverse the dangerous Underworld in order to save him."

Natsume breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way he would be the prince. He wasn't popular enough. Plus, the Angel of Death would have to be a girl.

"And since the Angel of Death is genderless," Mr. Okoni went on. "I have no problem with a guy playing the part."

Natsume fell on his face (in his mind).

"I need someone who can play sweet, innocent and loving to be the heavenly maiden. Of course, the part of the mortal man needs to be played by someone handsome, strong, but can play being sick. And as for Death…I need a guy or girl who can play eerie, scary and somewhat nostalgic, if a little crazy. But most important of all, I need people who can sing. Makeup will have to do the rest."

Oh, the faces some people in the class made. Natsume immediately thought of Tanuma getting the part of the young man. Since Sasada was the class president, she would more than likely get the part of the heavenly maiden. Plus, she was the only girl in the class who he thought was actually pretty.

But Death? He wanted to run away. There was no way he was going to sing. They would have to kill him first.

"This is very important," Mr. Okoni told them. "If you want a good grade in my class, you will do all that you can to impress me at tryouts this evening at seven. There will be three main characters, seven supporting characters, and the rest will be stagehands, but everyone has to tryout."

Natsume's head fell. He was doomed.

He had to have perfect marks. He had to make Mrs. Tohko proud of him.

Thankfully, the bell rang. It was time for lunch.

OOOOO

Natsume took a bite of rice (Mrs. Tohko's best yet) and sighed. Just what the hell was he going to do? There was no getting out of this (except through Death's moldy door). His final grade depended on it.

"Yo," Tanuma said, plopping down beside him under the shade tree. "Which part do you want?"

"Dead," Natsume answered him.

Tanuma blinked. "You wanna be Death?"

"No!" Natsume told him, holding up his hands. "I want to be dead."

Tanuma laughed.

The pleasant sound warmed him.

"I had fun last night," Tanuma said. "We should do it again sometime…at my place perhaps."

Natsume looked over at him. "Of course."

He fought not to blush. Those blue eyes were so warm and kind, looking right at him.

"Do your best," the taller teen smiled.

"I…I didn't know you could sing," Natsume finally got out.

Tanuma's dark head nodded. "I do. Mostly in the shower though."

"Me too!" Natsume blurted out, not meaning to do so.

Mrs. Tohko had once told him he had such a pretty voice. He had been perfectly mollified.

Tanuma laughed again.

"Natsume-dono!" A loud voice rumbled. "I have come for my name."

"Thunder?" Tanuma asked, looking up at the sky.

There wasn't a cloud. Just a humid haze.

"No," Natsume sighed, looking up at the giant youkai. "Just work."

"Hey," Tanuma said, rising with him. "Want me to come with? I can keep an eye out for people."

Natsume was about to nod, because that sounded like a really good idea, but Tanuma suddenly began to cough. The taller teen actually paled a little, even with his tan.

"Are you okay," Natsume asked, putting his hands on Tanuma's shoulders.

Tanuma blew hair out of his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern.

Tanuma cleared his throat. "I'll just go get some water."

"I'll get it," Natsume told him.

He had Tanuma sit back down and ran to get him a bottle from the vending machine. He politely asked the youkai to come back after his last class.

Tanuma took a drink of the cold water and closed his eyes. Natsume bit his bottom lip.

Had last night been too much for him? He felt bad. Maybe they shouldn't have been on the floor.

"Maybe I'll get the part of the young man," Tanuma smiled, eyes closed. "I can do sick pretty well."

Natsume inwardly trembled a bit. That wasn't funny.

"Well, you are pretty popular with the girls," Natsume tried to joke.

Tanuma shook his head. "I'm not interested in any of them."

Natsume just rolled his eyes. Clearly Tanuma was joking with him. It was what sick people do. They joke.

His heart ached a bit. He didn't want to think of Tanuma with a girl.

"The bell will soon ring," Tanuma said, rising to his feet with Natsume's help. "We don't want to be late for biology."

After a few steps, Tanuma could walk under his own power.

"I'm fine," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Be my lab partner today."

Natsume agreed. At least then he could keep more of an eye on him.

OOOOO

Natori Shuuichi had watched all of this from his hiding place (a really big bush that wasn't really a bush at all. He had just paid to have it look like a bush). So, the rumor dinged a little true.

There was a terribly strong connection between those two boys. It was like lightning to a metal rod.

He pursed his lips.

If they were allowed to continue on this course, that red string would become visible and he couldn't allow that.

Takashi Natsume was his. The boy just didn't know it yet.

For they are kindred spirits.

"That boy," a female voice spoke over his left shoulder. "He's so sick."

He nodded. "Very…"

"Will this hurt Natsume?" A second voice asked from over his right shoulder.

He looked down, seeing his birthmark crawl upon his left hand. "I hope not…"

"Heads up!" A loud voice shouted.

A football hit Natori right in the face, causing him to fall over backwards with a thud.

"Natori-dono!" Sasago cried.

"AHHHHHH!" Urihime shrieked. "I shall smite any who dares harm my Natori-sama!"

**TBC…**

**I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, my loyal readers. Please review and tell me what each of you think. I can't wait to write some more.**

**-Flora**


	5. Chapter Four

Stay

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou, and I'm not making any money on writing this either.

**Summary:** Tasty tea, a romantic movie, an insane god, and a school play gone wild. A flower blooms, fades, and the petals fall like crimson hail in his heart. MM

_Chapter Four_

Natsume looked over the glossy menu the petite waitress had handed to him earlier. Natori told him to order anything, but he didn't know what he wanted to eat. Plus it was all so very, very expensive. Why do people choose to eat such expensive dishes? It made no kind of sense to him. Surely the money could be put to a much better use. The price of the cheapest plate was enough to buy a new pair of really nice shoes for school or pay for a really nice school trip.

"What's the matter?" Natori asked, looking across the table at him. "Do you not see anything you like?"

Natsume quickly glanced up, shaking his head. "It isn't that," he said, keeping his voice low. "I'm just not used to these sort of places. That's all."

The older man smiled. "You really are cute."

Natsume's face fell. "I'm leaving."

Natori snatched hold of his wrist, gently giving it a light squeeze. That pleasant smile never left his face, but there was a slight force to it, however subtle.

"Please don't," Natori said. "I was hoping to spend time with you."

Natsume slowly took his seat once more and his wrist was immediately let loose. Feeling his wrist, he'd never realized just how big Natori's hands really were.

"You usually want something from me though," Natsume said, looking directly into the older man's crimson eyes.

Deep down, that actually did pain him. He and Natori shared the same ability, but Natori used his to hurt the youkai, even the nice ones. He had no kindness for them. No compassion.

Natori's face suddenly changed. The smile was gone. It was replaced with a look of some deep, faraway sorrow.

"What do you think of me, Natsume?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Natsume wasn't prepared for that kind of question. He didn't know how to answer it.

"That is a vague question," Natsume finally said, feeling even more nervous than before.

"Do you like me?" Natori asked. "Do you consider me a friend?"

"No," a voice answered from Natsume's lap. "And with a friend like you, who'd need an enemy?"

It was Nyanko Sensei!

"Where have you been?" Natsume glared, pinching the powerful youkai's left ear. "And do not answer questions not addressed to you."

"Ungrateful whelp," Nyanko Sensei hissed, swatting at him.

Natori chuckled. "Long time no see, kitten."

The lucky cat charm began to glow lava hot.

"I'll melt your stupid face onto your plate."

An apparition behind Natori suddenly materialized.

"Bring it on, you fat cat!" A horned youkai snarled, flashing with lightning from out of swirling black mists. "I'll teach you to threaten Natori-sama!"

"You really don't want to make me mad at the moment," Nyanko Sensei warned, voice razor sharp. "I'm sober and not in a good mood."

Both youkai screeched and hissed at each other.

"Sensei," Natsume pleaded, doing his best to calm the youkai down. "Please don't. We're in public."

"Calm yourself , Urihime," Natori commanded in a deep voice.

Both youkai looked at their humans and then glared at each other once more. The lightning could have knocked someone out of their shoes.

"And that is what makes me mad at you," Natsume whispered, looking away from Natori. "You think you own them. That they have no place here."

Human and Youkai suddenly looked at him.

"Natsume?" Nyanko Sensei asked, pawing at his chest.

Natsume shook his head. Sure, the youkai could be a bother, but they were here first. The good and the bad. Many had good and justifiable reasons to hate humans.

Natori smiled. "And that is why I like you, Natsume-kun."

"Damn it!" A loud voice shouted from across the room. "He's indecisive and that means he doesn't know what he wants in life. This date is gonna be over before it starts. I wonder what he looks like naked? Maybe that will make me change my mind about him…Oh…I'll have the Steak and Lobster Dinner with plain broccoli and Fava beans, and a nice wine that Hannibal Lecter liked when he ate people's body parts."

Natori simply cocked a brow and Natsume looked at other customers. Nobody seemed to be paying the voice any attention at all. That wasn't something you speak about in public. Especially not that loudly.

It had to be a youkai. A really perverted one.

"Shall I go hit him?" Nyanko Sensei asked. "I'm in the mood to make something scream."

Natsume shook his head.

"Just so you know," Natsume said, petting the youkai's fluffy head. "I have to be back at the school by seven. I have play tryouts."

He quickly gulped. Natori's eyes were glowing with fire.

"A play?" Natori asked, voice all husky and deep.

Natsume nodded, deciding to tell him about it. Natori was an actor.

The more he spoke, the more excited Natori seemed to get.

"This is perfect!" Natori beamed, grinning from ear to ear.

It was so dazzling, Natsume felt dizzy.

"I smell a rat," Nyanko Sensei sniffed.

"Just your breath, kitten," Natori replied, leaning across the table. "Would you like for me to coach you?"

Natsume held firmly onto the spirit. The last thing he wanted was for something freaky to happen. There were too many people here.

"I think you would do well as Death," Natori spoke, voice a little distant. "You understand it so well."

Natsume froze. That had been like a slap to his cheek. A rather vicious slap. Yet he said nothing.

Nyanko Sensei puffed up a little.

"We both do," Natori said, looking away.

There was that faraway sorrow again.

"Is there something you want, Natori?" Natsume asked, pushing his menu away. He was no longer hungry and he didn't want to eat here.

"I had hoped I could have just waited until you were eighteen," Natori said, looking at him now. His eyes caught the light from the sun outside.

Natsume blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Try the strawberry parfait," Natori gestured at the menu. "You will never want one from anybody else. Trust me."

"I'm getting a perverted vibe from you…"

"Be silent, stupid cat!" The horned youkai shrieked, hitting Nyanko Sensei over the head with a large folding fan. "Natori-sama is speaking!"

Natsume made a face.

"That does it," Nyanko Sensei growled, voice growing distorted and deep. "I'm going to bite your damn head off and play with it like a horned ball of yarn!"

Thunder boomed just outside the window.

The table moved, glass shattered and Natori was on top of Natsume within the blinking of an eye. People screamed and Natsume looked to the side.

"Take that!" Nyanko Sensei growled, jumping up and down on top of the horned youkai's head. "I'll teach you to hit someone as mighty as me!"

The horned youkai threw Nyanko Sensei off and threw a car just for good measure.

"A tornado!" A woman screamed, ducking under her table. "And I wore my good jewelry!"

"I didn't hear any sirens!" A waiter shouted, holding onto a wall. "I never should have moved to Japan! All I thought I had to worry about was Godzilla!"

Natsume felt as though he were going to be crushed under Natori's weight. The guy was bigger than him.

"Sensei!" Natsume yelled over the storm, lightning momentarily blinding him. "Cut it out!"

"Urihime!" Natori ordered. "Put that Hummer down!"

Nyanko Sensei froze and Urihime dropped the egg yolk colored Hummer with a really loud crash. Natsume hoped whoever owned it had the "Act of Gods" insurance on it. If not, well they were screwed, because there was no fixing that damage.

Natori was looking down into Natsume's eyes. "I guess this is all my fault."

Natsume didn't answer that, but instead asked him if he would get off. He then proceeded to punch the lucky cat charm across the head.

"I can't take you anywhere, Sensei!"

"You don't take me anywhere!" The youkai growled, rubbing his head. "I come and go when I choose, blasphemer."

Natsume punched the lucky cat charm again. They had broken expensive things.

"Tomorrow is Friday, right?" Natori asked, dusting himself off, not looking at his frazzle headed youkai, who was breathing really hard.

Natsume nodded, following after him. They needed to get the hell out of here.

He followed Natori outside to where his car was parked.

"How about coming away with me for a hot spring weekend then?" Natori asked him, smiling. "I won these free tickets during a cologne contest at the mall."

Nyanko Sensei was about to say something but Natsume's glare stopped the youkai cold. He had never been asked to go anywhere like that before, especially by a guy. A really famous guy.

"Why me?" Natsume asked, feeling as if he were about to be taken advantage of again. "Don't you have any guy friends?"

"Of course I don't have any guy friends," Natori said. "I'm too famous and nobody else will ever be able to see the same scenery as you and I do."

Natsume took a step back. There was that hidden sorrow in those eyes again. Even though Natori was smiling, it never reached his eyes. There was only so much acting classes can do.

"What do you say?" Natori asked. "I'll take really good care of you and the food will be really great."

"Food?" Nyanko Sensei suddenly asked, sounding really excited. "Did that stupid human just say food? Yo, stupid human. Hot spring food, right?"

Natori nodded. "That's right, kitten."

Natsume pinched the youkai's ear before Nyanko Sensei could attack again.

"I have to get to school," he said, looking up at the sky. "I have tryouts in an hour."

Natori turned his back. "Just think about it, Natsume. It will do you good to get away for awhile. Plus, hot springs are really nice and I would like to share it with you."

Natsume bit his bottom lip. How was he supposed to be able to refuse now? The guy sounded so damn sincerer.

"I will have to talk it over with my guardians," he answered.

"Oh?" Natori asked, spinning around. "I can help with that."

Natsume gulped.

"Hot spring eggs!" Nyanko Sensei shouted. "Hot spring eggs!"

"Pig," Urihime muttered under her breath.

Madara (Nyanko Sensei) threw a rock at her face, knocking her fringe off.

**TBC…**


End file.
